Cooper Quinn
"To punish the oppressors of humanity is clemency"-Maximilien Robespierre Life Cooper Marlowe Quinn has always been local through and through. Growing up in the Hill District, Quinn's father was noted local Gangster among one of the many black gangs that banded together to protect their community against police brutality that was common in the era. He also saw his father get beat to death by a White Officer right in front of his eyes. Instead of rejecting the police he saw the power they could wield and resolved to have that power one day. Becoming one of the first African American Cops in the Pittsburgh Bureau of Police. Working his way up in the ranks into Internal Affairs, and wielding his power to remove not corrupt cops but cops he couldn't control. This power eventually led him to be under investigation by the DA, as he was using to control the PBP. He stepped down and became a Private Investigator rather than face punishment. Avoiding punishment only due to knowing certain secret learned this control of the PBP that the DA did not want to get out. As a P.I. C.M. was considered one of the best but also a person who made many enemies, through his knowledge in all parts of the city. It was his knowledge of Secrets that allowed him to eventually find out about the Kindred under Roswell Miller Sr. who were running the city. Embrace After tracking down a low member of the Kindred a Ancillae Nosferatu who wasn't in good standing named Devlin Wilcox. Seeing the power the Kindred could wield and understanding the disfigurement that with it, of which he knew thanks to the racist views of the early 20th century any outside appearance could be over come,he demanded that Devlin turn him or he had set up a series of event upon death to reveal the Masquerade with Devlin at the center. Fearing for his life Devlin had no choice but to embrace him. Born hungier than expected due to Devlin underestimating the amount of vitae he had given Cooper, the beast turned on his Sire, who was caught of guard, making C. M.'s first act as a Kindred Diablerie. Unlife C.M. of course covered his tracks as any good Detective knows how to do and quickly rose in the ranks of Roswell's Princedom, despite resenting the Camerilla for not having an open power structure, Soon as he hit a place in which he could no longer grasp power C.M. realized the failure of his Camerilla. He began working with the Brujah long before the official revolt to help destabilize the city. During the Revolt C.M. because a leading member known for his viciousness in the small number of skirmishes that ensued, and showing very little remorse for these acts. He lead the Nosferatu with a iron fist, but also with great intelligence. At one point order a retreat to travel through the sewer using the Gangrel as a distraction to come up behind enemy Camerilla Kindred and slaughter them. The Gangrel have never forgiven him and the Nosferatu within the City, for this cold tactic. This has since led to a proxy war between the PBP and local gangs operating out of the Hill District between himself and Mitch Considered for the longest time through is control of the PBP, a large part in due to Captain Richard Tompkin ,and his fearsome name alone as the brilliant and cruel tactician of the revolt's skirmishes, he was able to hold sway with the Baron. This is waning, and C.M. is feeling distaste once again for those in power again. Category:Characters Category:Kindred Category:Nosferatu